Finality
by weatheredlaw
Summary: They stepped like children into the shallow end of friendship and tried to make their way into deeper water. Fireflies: 8


**A/N:** A special thank you to all my reviewers. School's been a beast, but I'm working through it.

**Summary:** They stepped like children into the shallow end of friendship and tried to make their way into deeper water.

**Finality**

Yugi whistled a small song that he'd forgotten the words to ages ago as he walked down the stairs from Tea's dorm. Her roommate hastily sent him off when she answered to door with a quick, "She's not here," and vanished back into the room with her boyfriend. Taking the hint, Yugi settled on sauntering back downstairs, hoping she'd come up the stairs on his way down. The familiar face he ran into, however, was not Tea.

Atem was rushing up the same side as Yugi and they collided head long at the top of the stairs. "Shit!" Atem flew up and grabbed his bag, reaching down to help whoever he'd knocked over. "I'm so so so so sorry. I mean I..." He faded off as Yugi stood and straightened his clothes. "Yugi." Yugi's head shot up.

"Atem."

"Hi."

"Hi." They stood in an uncomfortable silence, trying to simultaneously retain vague eye contact and not look directly at one another. "How are you?"

"Good. Busy. You?"

"Same." Atem nodded. "I was...going to go get lunch with Tea, but she's gone...do you...want to go with me?" Atem's face lit up and he smiled.

"Yes." His sure tone surprised the both of them and a small blush crept up around Yugi's neck.

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to." They smiled and headed down the stairs, finally settling into the cheerful banter that once had existed between them.

And so it began again. Some sort of rebirth of their friendship. A flight from the ashes. Renewed hope in the future filled Yugi. His hands became busier. The girls less frequent. The desire to be wanted and desired was disappearing, filled by the solidity that Atem's smile and steady voice. Yugi liked hearing him talk. Like hearing him move around his room and look for things he's hidden so he _wouldn't_ lost them. "You're ridiculous," Yugi would say. Atem made a face and continued searching for whatever it was.

"I'm such a dumbass." Yugi made a noise of agreement. Atem scowled and tossed a textbook at Yugi's chest.

"What the hell?" They dissolved into hysterics as Atem finally pulled out a notebook that he'd slipped between the desk and dresser so he wouldn't forget it. "Figures," Yugi said, grinning. Atem sat heavily on the bed next to him and shrugged.

"Just how I do things." They were both aware of how close they were. How things could turn out. Atem looked at the comforter and tried not to notice Yugi's contemplative gaze on the side of his face. He felt a blush creep up his neck and looked at the notebook. Yugi raised his hand and pushed the bangs from Atem's face and smiled, leaning close.

"This is how it was always supposed to be," he whispered, before connecting their lips.

To say that Atem had wanted for this for a long time would be a gross understatement. And to say he knew what he should do next would have been a lie. But Yugi seemed to know, seemed to understand that Atem had done so little, and so he guided them, cradling Atem's face in his hand, pulling him closer and down, teaching him without needing to speak. Soft noises left the both of them, acknowledging that this was what was happening. This was the moment and the present and anything that had happened before was just progress.

And yet...

Atem pulled away quickly, blushing and scrambling off the bed, leaving Yugi feeling confused and a bit bitter. "What is the _matter_ with you?"

"I...I need to study. For my biology test. Or...something." Yugi was at the door. "Wait!"

"No. You don't get another chance," he said angrily, spitting venom.

"Yugi-" Yugi silenced him with a hand. He walked very close to Atem, his brows knit in fury and hurt.

"I don't know what your problem is. I don't know why you can't get a hold of yourself or grow a fucking backbone for more than three seconds, but I am done with you. Because I don't wait around for people to figure shit out, do you understand that? If you want this. If you want me. Then this is it. I'm not doing this again." Atem's mouth worked silently, words refusing to come out. "I thought so."

"Please, Yugi."

"You're pathetic," Yugi spat, slamming the door behind him. Tears stung behind Atem's eyes. The feeling that he had lost Yugi forever crept over him and slowly began to sink in. He looked out the window and watched Yugi walk quickly across the grass toward his dorm, a strange look to his stride.

Yugi ignored his roommate's questions and simply dropped his bag off and left again. He headed in the direction of Atem's dorm, ready to go back with something more intelligent to say. Something less impassioned. But he saw Tea on the way there and couldn't do it. She stopped him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder, asking him what was wrong. Her eyes told the truth. That she cared. And he took her hand from his shoulder and held it tight.

He lifted his own hand to the base of her neck.

And he pulled her toward him and kissed her gently. She didn't pull away.

From his window, Atem witnessed all and felt the finality of heartbreak.

**Sub A/N:** You are not allowed to kill me.


End file.
